Petit enfant du bout du monde
by Nouchette
Summary: [OS] Lorsqu'il a vu la faucheuse l'attendre au bout du chemin, Harry Potter envoya une lettre. Une dernière afin que son combat ne reste pas vain. Y aura t il quelqu'un pour lire celleci?


_Disclaimer: Je ne suis ni anglaise, ni riche, ni talentueuse. En gros, je ne suis pas JK Rowling et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Je promet de restituer les personnages en bon état!_

_Genre: Deathfic, drame, tragédie._

_N/A: Bonjour à tous, vous qui osez vous aventurer dans les méandres de mon esprit! Voici un de mes petits OS écrit par un moment nostalgique. C'est triste, c'est noir, mais, m'a-t-on un jour dit, c'est beau... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sincèrement, parce que c'est un de mes préférés! En espérant recevoir peut-être vos commentaires… Enjoy_

* * *

_Je ne voulais pas écrire un texte « petite maison dans la prairie »  
Mais j'étais de bonne humeur et même mon stylo m'a souri  
Et puis je me suis demandé si j'avais le droit de pas être rebelle  
D'écrire un texte de slam pour affirmer que la vie est belle…_

_** Grand corps malade, Je dors sur mes deux oreilles**_

* * *

Regardant une dernière fois le lit où il avait si souvent dormi, admirant une dernière fois la photo de ses parents, sa préférée et enfin, embrassant une dernière fois sa chouette bien-aimée, sa seule amie encore en vie, Harry repensait à tous les instants merveilleux qu'il avait vécu à Poudlard, sa vraie maison. Aujourd'hui il partirait, aujourd'hui, il vaincrait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se remémora toutes ces joies qu'il avait eues ici malgré la douleur. Il avait perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait souvent songé à se suicider et avait pourtant compris que même si la vie ne nous fait pas de cadeau, c'était son plus beau trésor. Il avait survécu et savait qu'après la pluie venait le beau temps. Il savait qu'il allait partir pour sauver l'humanité et pourtant il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais aidé quelqu'un dans sa vie. En ce dernier jour de la vie, il voulait transmettre sa volonté de vivre, il voulait aider son prochain, la personne qui en avait le plus besoin mais malheureusement, il ne savait pas qui…

Pris d'une idée subite, Harry dénicha dans son sac, le plus beau des parchemins qu'il avait et se mit à écrire. Il écrit tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, tous ses sentiments les plus intenses pour qu'ils perdurent à jamais au fond de l'âme d'une personne, pour que la vérité soit faites sur lui, pour que quelqu'un ait la même volonté de vivre que lui, pour qu'enfin, quelqu'un soit heureux…

Ayant fini d'écrire son ultime missive, Harry se leva doucement, savourant ces gestes comme on savoure un dessert après un long repas, accrocha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et lui murmura en guise d'au revoir :

-« Porte cela à la personne qui a le plus besoin de bonheur »

Et l'oiseau s'envola à travers la fenêtre, laissant le jeune homme à la cicatrice face à son destin…  
Sur le parchemin s'étalait dans une écriture fine, rendue floue à cause de larmes tombées sur le papier, celles d'un adolescent qui va recevoir sa récompense tant attendue et qui livrait ces dernières paroles :

_« A toi, petit enfant du bout du monde, toi qui ris et toi qui pleure,_

_  
Ne baisse jamais les bras. A toi petit être qui ne connaît rien de la vie, à toi, petit chanceux que la folie des adultes n'a pas encore détruit, je te souhaite une enfance remplie de tendresse. Mon petit, ne perds jamais cette insouciance qui fait de toi un brin de bonheur.  
Prends soin de tes parents si tu as la chance qu'ils soient encore auprès de toi, si tu as ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, ce que je n'ai jamais eu._

_  
Certes je ne te connais pas, certes l'idée d'être au bord de la mort me fait perdre la tête car ce soir elle viendra me bercer pour un dernier voyage, certes je deviens fou mais lis ces dernières lignes mon petit. Oui, je suis fou, fou d'amour pour la vie. Je l'aime, je ne désire qu'elle et je ne veux pas la perdre. Je t'en supplie petit, prends soin d'elle quand je serai parti, chérie-la et fait d'elle la plus belle des créations de Dieu. Dieu t'aime et d'où il est, où je serai certainement à l'instant où tu liras ces lignes, je suis certain qu'il veille sur toi et te berce dans tes rêves. Car dans tes rêves, tu es dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à toi, ton plus beau trésor, c'est cela, ta capacité de rêver. _

_Oublier le monde qui est le tien, peu importe la guerre qui sévit dans ton pays, peu importe tes parents en colère et ton ange gardien qui fait grève, pendant la nuit, tu deviens le plus beau des princes charmants, le plus grand de tous les héros ou le plus admirable des garçons ; tu deviens toi. Durant ces instants magiques, le monde réel n'existe plus. Ces moments-là, c'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir le coup jusqu'à présent, ce qui me tiens le plus à cœur, c'est cela la vraie magie des hommes. Sans cela, je ne serais certainement plus auprès de toi à présent, je n'aurais pas survécu à la douleur que toi aussi, je suis sur, tu connais._

_  
Ce soir, je pars pour le combat final. Le dernier des horcruxes mon petit, c'est moi. Je vais mourir pour que toi tu vives en paix. Ce soir, s'en sera enfin fini pour moi ! De puis le temps que j'attends cela ! Même si la vie est mon seule et unique bien, mon seul et unique but, je n'ai personne avec qui la partager alors à quoi bon ?_

_  
Avant de te quitter, toi, petit être d'innocence, toi, le seul et unique témoin de mon ultime adieu, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Je t'en supplie, prends soin de la vie. Je crois que j'ai tellement rêvé d'elle qu'elle en a fait une indigestion. De quoi se venge-t-elle ? Et pourquoi sur moi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme toi ?_

_  
Toutes ces questions, petit, je ne peux y répondre. Saches tout de même que je pars l'esprit tranquille en sachant que toi, ptit bonhomme, tu vivras comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Enfin la vie trouvera quelqu'un à combler, enfin on pourra m'oublier, je pourrai me reposer après tant de durs combats. Ne t'e fais pas pour moi, ma vraie famille, je vais la rejoindre ce soir. Tous les êtres que j'ai aimés, ceux que la mort a emporté, ils m'attendent avec tout l'amour qu'ils n'ont jamais su me donner. Ma place est à présent auprès d'eux._

_  
Alors voila petit, en ce 31 octobre, le dernier de ma maudite vie, grave à jamais ces mots dans ta mémoire : « on ne se rend compte de son bonheur que lorsqu'on l'a perdu » En résumé, profites petit, profites tant que tu en as encore la possibilité et le temps.  
En espérant que ces mots feront rejaillir en toi les étincelles de la vie pour la colorer des tons de l'arc-en-ciel du bonheur. Même si tu sembles perdu, saches que tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir et l'espoir fait vivre alors ne renonce pas, tu verras que cela en vaut la peine._

_  
Toi, gamin à l'autre bout de la Terre, n'oublies jamais qu'un jour, Harry Potter, le garçon aux yeux émeraudes et au cœur brisé t'a béni de sagesse et remis dans le droit chemin, celui du bonheur. Pour lui rendre hommage aime la vie et celle-ci te le rendra. Fait passer le message à tous ceux que tu aimes, à tous ceux que tu le connais pour qu'enfin, le monde tourne rond. Surtout, n'oubliez pas l'enfant à la cicatrice, mort pour la partie, ne m'oubliez pas…  
Une dernière chose : aide ton prochain et vis mon petit, vis !_

_Adieu la vie et sans rancune !_

_Harry »_

Franchissant monts et vallée, bravant les plus grandes tempêtes, signes du combat du bien contre le mal, une chouette blanche comme la pureté du cœur de son maître, arriva devant à bout de force dans un petit village à l'autre bout de la Terre et se posa sans encombres sur la cime d'un arbre majestueux. Elle profita des derniers vents qui soufflaient. Elle savait que le combat faisait rage et soudain, comme ils étaient apparus, les vents s'estompèrent pour faire place à une brise légère. Profitant de ce calme absolu et admirant le soleil qui se levait, la chouette reprit son envol, faisant le deuil de son maître car elle savait qu'il n'était plus des leurs, elle savait qu'il était enfin heureux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se posa sur le clocher d'une église pour déposer une lettre au pied d'une enfant en pleurs, prête à sauter dans le vide. L'enfant sécha ses larmes et ramassa la missive doucement. Elle lu la lettre et un sourire timide se glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle redescendit immédiatement, voulant croquer la vie à pleines dents, elle savait que tout allait s'arranger. Exauçant les derniers voeux du survivant, elle se précipita sur son ordinateur pour vous transmettre à vous, chers lecteurs, le dernier salut du plus grand des héros pour qu'enfin, la Terre tourne ronde…

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur: **N'oubliez, je ne suis ni anglaise, ni blonde et encore moins riche. En gros, je ne suis pas Jk, je ne gagne rien pour écrire... à part vos **reviews**!**  
**_


End file.
